


La volontà della vestale

by kiaealterego



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Ancient Rome, F/M, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Prompt Fill, Ritual Sex, Translation Available
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaealterego/pseuds/kiaealterego
Summary: Prompt: MITOLOGIA GRECO-ROMANA - Marte/Rea Silvia - Seduzione boschiva.Amulio è un usurpatore e Rea Silvia non ha intenzione di fare la brava vestale.





	La volontà della vestale

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Vestal will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932724) by [kiaealterego](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaealterego/pseuds/kiaealterego)



> Partecipa al ITALIAN P0RN FEST di FANFIC ITALIA #12

La prima volta fu un’ombra sulla parete. Comparve e scomparve in un battito di ciglia, mentre Silvia stava aggiungendo un ciocco di legna al fuoco sacro. Fu così veloce che l’aveva scambiata per il movimento della tenda alla finestra.

La seconda volta fu nel bosco. Mentre si chinava per raccogliere un ramo secco, un fruscio alle sue spalle la fece raddrizzare e voltare. Il bosco però era quieto e poteva essere stato di nuovo il vento. Ma questa volta c’era l’odore del ferro e del sangue.

Fu allora che sorrise.

Se aveva davvero attirato l’attenzione del dio, le mancava solo un passo.

Silvia, figlia di Numitore, costretta a farsi vestale, avrebbe avuto la vendetta più completa nei confronti di quell’usurpatore di Amulio.

Per quello aveva tenuto da parte una mola salsa che avrebbe offerto al dio e che avrebbe mangiato per purificarsi.

Per quello, anche se stava solo andando a prendere l’acqua del bosco sacro, quella mattina aveva pettinato e profumato i capelli con l’olio.

Per quello, tra i capelli, aveva intrecciato il biancospino, anche se i boccioli erano ancora chiusi.

E aveva indossato una veste che sarebbe stata facile da sfilare.

Con lo scialle attorno alle spalle e la brocca in equilibrio sulla testa, camminò fino alla sacra fonte, il cuore che le scalpitava nel petto a ogni passo, come se stesse correndo, e lo stomaco chiuso da un nodo di tensione.

Alla fonte posò la brocca a terra. Tutto era tranquillo e come doveva essere: c’era il fruscio leggero del vento tra i rami, alcuni ancora spogli, alcuni con le gemme delle foglie, il cinguettio rilassato degli uccellini e lo scrosciare allegro dell’acqua nella fonte.

Silvia sciolse lo scialle attorno le spalle e lo stese a terra.

La tensione risalì dallo stomaco e le asciugò la bocca. Nelle orecchie, il battito del suo cuore sovrastava i rumori del bosco.

E se non fosse venuto…?

Il rombo del tuono fu la rassicurazione che cercava.

Prese il sacchetto di piume del picchio che aveva sacrificato per lui e le dispose attorno al bordo dello scialle.

Sfilò i sandali e, in piedi sullo scialle, si guardò attorno. Del dio non c’era ancora traccia.

Sarebbe andata fino in fondo, anche se non si fosse presentato. Ma lui lo avrebbe fatto. I segni erano quelli e non aveva sbagliato a leggerli.

Sciolse la cintura e la gettò oltre il perimetro di piume.

Con le mani che tremavano, slacciò la fibula che fermava tutta la veste. La stoffa le scivolò leggera sulla pelle e si ammucchiò ai piedi.

Accarezzò la vita e poi i fianchi, un gesto lento, le mani premute sulla pelle per evitare che le dita le tremassero.

Dov’era il dio?

Silvia prese la mola salsa dal sacchetto e ne spezzò una porzione per se. La mise in bocca, l’assenza di saliva le rendeva la masticazione faticosa, e per la tensione non avvertiva né il sapore del farro, né quello del sale. Era come masticare sabbia.

Deglutì, la sensazione del boccone che scorreva lungo la gola e si fermava nello stomaco come un sasso era sgradevole. Tutta quella tensione non avrebbe favorito l’incontro con il dio, né l’avrebbe resa degna di ascoltare la sua preghiera.

Nella speranza che una postura più fiera la aiutasse a calmarsi, raddrizzò le spalle. Poggiò infine il resto della focaccia al di fuori del cerchio di piume, come offerta.

Tutto era pronto. Non restava che aspettare.

Un ringhio basso alla sua destra e Silvia si voltò. Un lupo, grosso due volte un lupo normale, aveva le labbra arricciate e il muso puntato su di lei.

Lei deglutì anche se la bocca era secca e non c’era più nulla da ingoiare. Un brivido di freddo le percorse la spina dorsale e il martellare del cuore era ormai così assordante che non sentiva più null’altro: né il suono del passo del lupo che si stava avvicinando, né il suo ringhio.

Era il dio? Doveva essere il dio!

Silvia rimase immobile, in bilico tra la speranza e la paura mentre la tensione nel suo corpo mutava. Non era più qualcosa che la opprimeva e la faceva sentire impotente. Era una sensazione di nuova vita, come se all’improvviso si fosse liberata da un peso e potesse di nuovo respirare.

Il lupo annusò le piume del picchio e si soffermò sulla focaccia. Non era minaccioso nel girarle intorno. Perché l’ammirasse meglio, Silvia spostò il peso su una gamba e si accarezzò un fianco, le dita leggere, una carezza piacevole che si concesse perché le sembrava la cosa giusta da fare.

Come far notare altrimenti al dio le sue qualità, se non accarezzandole?

Il lupo si fermò di fronte a lei e sollevò il muso.

«Perderai la protezione di Vesta, sacerdotessa». La voce, profonda e cupa, arrivava dal lupo.

Significava che avrebbe ascoltato la sua preghiera?

Silvia strinse le dita sui fianchi per calmarsi e prese un respiro profondo. E poi un altro.

Al terzo, rispose, con voce limpida e sicura: «Vesta mi è stata imposta. Io sono figlia di Re. Il mio desiderio è essere madre di Re. La madre di un Re guerriero». Sorrise verso il lupo e sollevò il mento. Era fiera e gliel’avrebbe dimostrato.

«Ne pagherai le conseguenze» disse il dio.

Non importava. Anche se l’avrebbe condotta alla morte, si sarebbe unita al dio per generare i suoi figli.

Quei figli avrebbero reso suo padre orgoglioso e l’usurpatore un uomo morto.

Ma soprattutto, sarebbe diventata la madre di una stirpe di guerrieri. Glielo diceva ogni fibra del suo essere. Se fosse riuscita a giacere con lui, la sua discendenza avrebbe conquistato il mondo.

«Sono pront–»

Il lupo balzò su di lei e Silvia alzò le braccia d’istinto. In un battito di ciglia, le zampe divennero mani, mani callose e ruvide e calde, che le afferrarono le spalle nude. Cadde a terra e non era più un lupo su di lei, ma un uomo.

Era un uomo possente, le spalle ampie e il torace nerboruto. Un dio che aveva gli occhi scuri, un abisso di brama e violenza. Silvia voleva quello sguardo su di lei, era pericoloso, era come fissare la punta della spada prima che affondasse nel petto.

E veloce come una spada che affonda nel petto, il dio le afferrò i fianchi, le separò le gambe con il ginocchio e penetrò in lei, violento e improvviso, come doveva essere.

Silvia gridò di dolore e gioia, il dio la stava facendo sua! Si aggrappò agli avambracci, i muscoli duri sotto le sue dita, le unghie che non scalfivano la sua pelle.

Un luccichio divertito negli occhi, il dio sorrise.

Lei ringhiò verso di lui e gli tirò i capelli per attirarlo a sé. Quando gli affondò i denti nel labbro, un verso di gola, gutturale, gli vibrò nel il petto e allora anche Silvia sorrise.

Sarebbe stata un’amante degna del dio della guerra.

Lui rispose al suo morso con altri morsi, feroce e ingordo, ma lei infuse tutto il desiderio di vendetta e il rancore che provava per l’usurpatore e ingaggiò una lotta di labbra e denti e baci che sapevano di ferro e fuoco mentre gli afferrava i capelli alla base della nuca.

Tirò per scoprirgli il collo e lui grugnì, i muscoli tesi dalla sorpresa e, prima che potesse reagire, lei lo morse ancora, una carezza delicata di denti appena sotto la mascella che non rifletteva quella furia febbrile che stava guidando ogni altro suo gesto, né quella lotta di bocca e lingua che l’aveva impegnata poco prima. Ma fu la mossa giusta perché lui abbassò la guardia e quando lei guadagnò la lingua del dio e la succhiò, il gemito che lui emise fu la vittoria di una battaglia.

E così doveva essere sembrato al dio, perché le sue spinte in lei divennero frenetiche e i suoi ansiti erano un rombo basso, come se quella fosse la carica di un intero esercito lanciata contro di lei.

Silvia aveva il fiato corto, ma gli avrebbe tenuto testa e, nonostante un fuoco violento e feroce la stesse divorando nel profondo del suo essere e minacciava di travolgerla, assecondò il ritmo del dio e avvolse le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi, perché non si ritirasse. Le sfuggì un gemito, e poi un altro e da quel fuoco divampò un incendio a cui non poteva resistere, fino a che non la consumò del tutto e tremò contro di lui.

Ogni muscolo del suo corpo contratto, il dio si fermò con lei e un verso cupo gli sfuggì dalle labbra. Lei gli andò incontro con i fianchi e strinse la presa delle gambe, mentre lui riversava il suo seme in lei. Sopraffatta dalla tensione che scivolava via dal suo corpo, Silvia chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò sullo scialle, il calore nel suo ventre era una sensazione gradita che la riempiva di speranza.

Quando il dio si svincolò da lei non era più un uomo ma un lupo. La annusò tra le gambe, il suo fiato caldo sulla pelle. Alzò la testa, quegli occhi da predatore in qualche modo rassicuranti, e le morse l’interno della coscia, un morso delicato, che non le lasciò alcun segno, ma la consapevolezza che la sua preghiera era stata accolta.

Il dio si voltò, divorò la mola salsa e se ne andò con quell’andatura trottante da lupo.

Ancora con il fiato corto, Silva si raggomitolò sullo scialle, l’aria del mattino che le raffreddava la pelle sudata, il cuore agitato nel petto ma un sorriso che si allargava sulle sue labbra.

Ce l’aveva fatta.

Ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze, ma ce l’aveva fatta.


End file.
